


Fallen Demon, Avenging Angel

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [63]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Kozume Kenma, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Inspired by Music, M/M, Prompt Fic, SASO 2016, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demon Oikawa Tooru rose to power rapidly, coming seemingly out of nowhere and overthrowing the demon king Kuroo Tetsurou and leaving him bound and bloodied for all to see.  Half-conscious, Kuroo doesn't notice at first the angel wreathed in flame that appears before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Demon, Avenging Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Bonus Round 5: Myth & Lore. Also fills the "falling" square for Hurt/Comfort Bingo round 7.
> 
> Inspired by Carl Orff's "[O Fortuna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWiyKgeGWx0)."

Kuroo roared as the point of Oikawa's sword drove into his wing, shattering bone and tearing the delicate membrane as it pinned him to the wall of his own throne room. Oikawa Tooru, the young upstart demon who had risen in power seemingly from nowhere, looked Kuroo in the eye as he drove his sword deeper. He waited until Kuroo's screams had faded into shallow panting before he slowly raised his hand. Once he was sure Kuroo's eyes were on him, he smiled and snapped his fingers.

Behind him, Kuroo's throne of obsidian and metal shattered, and just like that, the great demon king Kuroo Tetsurou was deposed.

The once-proud king struggled weakly as Oikawa ordered the cross brought up from the dungeons. It was a massive structure of iron and steel that had frequently displayed the generals and kings Kuroo had overthrown. In a sudden turning of fate, it was now the demon king himself chained to it over the shattered ruins of his throne. The red light of the double moons shone through the high windows of the throne room, spotlighting the dais and casting the rest of the room into deep shadow. It normally awed and intimidated all who came before the demon king, but now it only highlighted his fall. The blood-red light shone on his bloodied and battered form, drawing attention to the his broken wing bent awkwardly behind him.

Oikawa left, and the only sounds in the room were Kuroo's harsh breathing and the steady drip of his blood onto the floor. Both echoed loudly in the oppressive silence, seeming to grow louder and louder as the hours dragged on.

In his half-conscious state, Kuroo didn't notice the figure that slipped through a window. It wasn't until he felt an unnatural heat on his face that he looked up, and then he saw the angel hovering before him.

The angel was beautiful, as all angels were, but it was a harsh sort of beauty—a beauty of sharp lines rather than soft curves. His six wings fanned out behind him, edged in flames, and Kuroo knew him instantly―the Avenger, the Angel of Justice. The angel's face betrayed no emotion as he pointed his flaming sword at Kuroo's neck.

Kuroo met his gaze as the angel drew back his sword. Even bound and powerless as he was, he would never submit.

The angel's sword fell.

He felt the rush of superheated air across his face, but the searing pain he had expected never came.

Belatedly, he heard the tortured screech of metal shearing through metal as his chains fell away. He landed hard on the dais, and the shattered shards of his throne tore into his hands and knees. The angel continued to hover impassively before him, his face betraying nothing as he waited.

Kuroo knew what the angel waited for. He knew the choice he was expected to make, and he knew he never would. He turned his back on the angel and waited for the sword to fall.

The seconds stretched on, and when the blow never landed, Kuroo took a few cautious steps forward to pick up his sword from where it had fallen. He turned back to face the angel who still waited with an outstretched sword.

The angel who had been his rescuer and could yet be his executioner was cloaked not in the light of the heavenly host but rather in the flames of justice―flames that could burn just as strongly as the flames of hell. He showed no emotion on his face, yet he could strike in an instant when cause arose, and justice's judgment could be cruel and swift indeed.

Kuroo would never join the angels, but perhaps, he thought, he could be interested in this _specific_ angel.

He growled the true name of his sword, and black hellfire sprung to life along its length. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he forced his broken wing to open fully behind him as he stepped forward. He raised the his sword until it crossed the angel's, the orange flames of justice and the black flames of hell sparking and dancing where they met.

The sense of duty and honor that flowed through the angel's sword was strong enough to nearly bring him to his knees, and at the sword's core was an iron will that would be as cold and merciless as the situation required.

Kuroo bared his teeth in a feral grin as he recognized a kindred spirit, and his sword sang in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kiyala](http://kiyala.dreamwidth.org/) wrote a great fic retelling this from Kema's POV [here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/16335.html?thread=7702223#cmt7702223)
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
